The Embodiment of Remebrance
by music4soul
Summary: If I had a destiny, would you be in it? If there were things beyond the facts, would you believe? If some thing happened, would you give up? I just can't wait for you to never forget me.
1. Live

**And, I finally update, after like, a month. I bet you all thought I forgot or something, or not. Either way, this is super short chapter so the next one will be up pretty fast.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Shugo Chara. Or Tokyo Central Hospital, if it exists.**

* * *

"Somebody call the ambulance!"

_Just add a stroke right there….._

"Hurry doctor, she's in critical condition!"

_What a beautiful scenery!_

"911! 911! There's a car crash!"

_Here, have this book._

"Give him some air!"

_The value is so vivid._

"She's not breathing evenly!"

_Your works are all so full of life!_

"He's losing blood fast!"

_Thank you._

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

…………_Live._

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

* * *

**Short, I know, I'm writing chapter two as we speak so don't freak out. Gah, I really love this story :) but I never have time because of school and Just Silly and Strange Happenings. Sigh, oh well.**

**Review!  
**


	2. Where

**It's here! Sorry, I was about to finish when I had to go to this stupid Student Led Conference thing and when I came back my computer crash and only saved half of this thing so I had to type the other half all over again -.-'  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Shugo Chara. Or Tokyo Central Hospital, if it exists.**

* * *

_"Bye Mama!" A small blonde girl said to her mother as she exited the house. The girl's wavy hair danced in the wind as she carefully went down the steps that lead to the sidewalk, where a tall figure with long hair was waiting for her. The girl looked up and scowled. "Nagi-"_

_Darkness._

Two figures lay on hospital beds, right next to each other. Both had breathing masks on. Bandages wrapped around their bodies and I.V.'s feeding into their arms. One mind was unconscious; the other was being flooded with information. The patient on the left twitched his eyes. Blinking, his eyes fluttered open to reveal dull hazel orbs. He groaned and looked up. A bright florescent light blinded his vision and he tried to bring his hand up to shield himself. Where am I? And that was, at first, his top priority. Then he realized that his hand had not come up. The man, with much effort, scrunched his eyebrows. He examined his body. He was wearing a patient's shirt, he knew. The rest of his body was cover by a blanket but he could see his feet sticking up from under the blanket. The he looked to either side of him. His shoulders were covered in bandages but still intact. Just then a nurse walked in. She seemed surprised that he was awake.

"Sir, your awake already!" She exclaimed, stating the obvious. The man attempted to nod, but it looked more like a spasm. "Is there anything I can do for you?" The nurse asked. She removed his breathing mask. The man coughed a few times before he could manage a voice.

"U-up." He croaked. The nurse hurriedly rushed to his side and pressed a button that raised the bed. Once he was in a sitting position, he looked around the room. "W-where," another cough, "am I?" He asked the nurse, voicing his earlier thoughts.

"You in a hospital, sir. Tokyo Central Hospital." She answered as she went up to him and flashed a light in his eyes. The memory of the previous night flashed through his mind. But there was something more than that now. Sensation of falling, a hard impact. He winced, _I'll get the details later_, he decided. Looking around again, he remembered, back when he was younger he had to come he because he broke his arm. That was before the moved to Europe. The man sighed. The nurse looked at his face closely, a familiar glint in her eye. She changed his I.V. pack and turned to leave. "I'll be back to check on you in about half an hour." She told him. The man managed a slight nod. He laid his head back down on the pillow. Looking to his right his breath caught in his throat. Laying next to him was a young lady, her head bruised and wrapped in bandages but as the evening light hit her through the windows, she looked like an angel. The man stared and stared until the woman let out a small, shuddered breath. He looked away. After a few more minutes he stole another glance at her. _No!_ He scolded himself._ That's what perverts do_. But he couldn't help looking back over at her. Her beautiful blonde hair fanning out across the bed like a golden spider web. A _beautiful_ golden spider web, mind you. Her even breathing suddenly started shuddering, and delicate eyebrows furrowed. The man stared at her wondering what could be wrong. She then started murmuring incoherent things. The man was compelled to get up and pull her into a tight embrace and tell her it was okay, because he was here. But he didn't because they were strangers, and it went against his morals.

_There was darkness all around. So much darkness. There, in front of me, what a pretty woman. But she's falling, and I'm falling too. STOP! It's still dark. But I'm not falling. The pretty lady is behind some glass. I reach up to touch her, and she starts to shrink. Now she's a little taller than me and I realize; that _is_ me. Suddenly there's lots of mirrors and they're all reflecting me. Sometimes I'm older. Sometimes I'm younger. They're all doing something different. I'm just watching them. I'm scared now. I try to break out but the mirrors are too strong. I try to call out to myself for help but they can't hear me. And suddenly they're gone. I don't remember their faces or what they were doing. I don't even remember if they were really there. I squat down and hug my knees. Where am I? WHO am I? I start to cry, and it gets cold. But suddenly warmth surrounds me and I hear a faint voice. It's getting louder and I hear the voice singing. It calms me, and even makes me a bit happy. I stand and look up and I see another mirror. Only, it's reflecting me. The me as I am now._ Wake up_, the reflection says to me. I look back, confused. _Your alive_, it tells me, _and you are you_._

The man looked over at the girl and she was breathing normally again. There was even a light smile, but it still looked like she's straining to do something. He continued to sing.

**Hush little darling, don't say a word,**

**Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird,**

**If that mockingbird won't sing,**

**Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.**

**If that diamond ring turns brass,**

**Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.**

**If that looking glass gets broke,**

**Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.**

**If that billy goat won't pull,**

**Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.**

**If that cart and bull turn over,**

**Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.**

**If that dog named Rover won't bark,**

**Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.**

**If that horse and cart fall down,**

**You'll still be the sweetest little girl in town.**

**So hush little baby, don't you cry,**

**Daddy loves you and so do I.**

It was a lullaby his mother would sing to when he was a little boy. Who knew he would sing it to someone else. In fact, the man had forgotten all about it until he had started singing to her. As he finished the song, the girl next to him turned her head toward him and her squinting eyes relaxed. The man choked on his breath. Now that he had full view of the girl's face she was even more beautiful. He felt that he might need the breathing mask back. The girl drew her eyelids open. Her lashes long and perfect, underneath them he saw the most beautiful golden eyes. Far prettier than any jewel. The girl looked at him, with those wide innocent eyes. She stared at him and he felt captured by her gaze.

"…weirdo." The man was shocked by her sudden insult, her personality completely contradicting her appearance. He cocked his head just as the nurse came back.

"Ah, you up too!" The nurse smiled. The cold blonde beauty looked at the nurse, then back at the man. The nurse quickly rushed over to the girl. "Are you feeling well?" She asked, smiling brightly. The girl stared up at her.

"…Who are you?" She asked bluntly. For a second the nurse looked pained, then regained her composure.

"Just a nurse." She smiled again. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Where's Mama?" The girl asked. The man was surprised at this, for the girl may look small, but she was at least in college. The nurse looked shocked, and then wrote something on her clipboard. She then turned to leave. Before she exited the room she turned back to look at the girl.

"Mama will be here in a while, okay?" The girl looked suspicious, but nodded. She turned back to the man. He smiled at her. She frowned at this.

"What's your name, mister?" The man was still a little unsettled about how she sounded like an elementary student, but he answered her anyway.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." He answered. The girl looked at him, then reach over the side of her bed to press the button that made it go up. Once she was in a sitting position like he was, she reached over her hand.

"I'm Mashiro Rima." She told him with a smile, suddenly seeming to trust him. He looked at the hand and reached for it. There was a moment of silence. Rima's hand dangled in the air. Nagihiko stared at it in horror. Then he looked at Rima like a frightened animal. She looked back, confused at why he didn't take her hand. He stared in shock at his arms, both of them. They were resting on the bed, perfectly fine. And they were still connected to his shoulders. He looked back at the Rima, looking as if he had just lost something precious. Rima looked back worriedly, not knowing what was causing Nagihiko to makes such a face.

"_…I can't move._" He muttered, barely above a whisper.

* * *

**O.o I'm scared and caught in suspense and _I'm_ the one writing the story...I'm so lame :P**

**Review!  
**


	3. Hope

**WHOOO! I'm on a writing streak! …except for Just Silly….-goes to emo corner-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

Paralysis. The sudden realization of that fact suffocated him. Rima looked at him with wide, worried eyes. _It can't be._

"No! No! You _can _move!" She screamed like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum. She yanked out the IVs attached to her arms and tore off the sensors and ran too his bedside. The machine beside Rima's bed went off. "You have to move," she whimpered, desperately searching for his hand under the mess of blankets. Finding it, she clasped it with her own hands and held it close to her chest. "Please…"Tears threatened to fall from her, "move…" The tears brimmed over and clouded her golden orbs. Nagihiko stared down at her. A stranger, who he hasn't even known for an hour yet, was spilling her tears for _him._ And he wanted to hold her again. But he couldn't. He could only tell her it was okay. But he couldn't do that either, because he would be lying. He was _not_ okay. And so he looked back down at the strange young lady. He looked down at _Rima_. And suddenly, he wanted to cry too.

The same nurse from the last two visits rushed in the room when she heard the beeping noises. She looked at the second cot in and found it empty. Just as she was about to panic and call for help she her whimpering voices from the first bed. There, patient 120, Rima Mashiro. And she was crying on patient 119, Nagihiko Fujisaki. The man himself was looking even more lifeless than when he first woke up. The nurse was surprised, though, the second day of hospitalization and the two patients in Room 43110 were already having a weeping fest. "Mashiro-san, please," The nurse urged as she softly grabbed Rima by the arms and pulled her towards the other bed.

"No," Rima whispered, not letting go of Nagihiko's hand. "He can't…" Hiccup. "He can't…" Hiccup. But her hiccups wouldn't let her finish the sentence. The nurse pried Nagihiko's hand out of Rima's.

"It's okay, Mashiro-san, it's alright." The nurse said in a soothingly familiar voice. She guided the girl back to her own bed and re-attached the IVs and sensors. After a few minutes the blonde beauty had fallen asleep. The nurse reached over and wiped away the leftover tears on her face. "It's going to be okay, Rima-chan, I'm always here…" the nurse said in a soft voice. Nagihiko, who had been listening to their one-sided conversation, wondered if she was talking about Rima's physical condition, or something else. It took a while for him to noticed that his arm was back on the bed, instead of dangling at the side like it had been. He looked up at the nurse, who seemed to have come up from nowhere, but in actuality she walked over while he was thinking. "Is everything alright, Fujisaki-san?" She was asking about the earlier incident. Nagihiko looked up at the startling similar face, and felt the need to cry again. Like a small child who just scraped his knee, not the full grown man that went through a car crash and was now paralyzed. He didn't want to answer; he didn't want to confirm the horrible fact by saying it out loud. But the nurse didn't need an explanation at all. She had found out when she picked up his hand. "Fujisaki-san," She said in a soothing, motherly voice that some nurses seemed to have, "look closely at your left thumb." His head snapped towards her, seeing as how it was the only part of his body that he could move. Registering what she had said, he looked down at his thumb in wonder. There it was, on the bed next to him, but it was twitching. Nagihiko's eyes widened and the slight hint of life re-entered his pupils. The nurse next to him smiled. Nagihiko smiled back at her and then turned his attention back to his thumb. Scrunching up his eyebrows he stared hard at his thumb. It did nothing but twitch. Nagihiko pouted. "It may be temporary paralysis, but you won't recover _that_ fast." She told him. Nagihiko looked back up at her with a wry smile.

"Thank you." He told her. The was a knock and a tall man in a white coat entered. His deep eyes scanned the room. Then he walked over to Nagihiko's bed.

"How is the patient doing?" He asked the nurse casually. She frowned at his unprofessional tone, but replied anyway.

"Fine, just temporary paralysis from the neck down." The doctor wrote something on his clipboard.

"And the other one?"

"Not sure, yet. She's woken up but I couldn't gather much from that time." But then the nurse leaned over and whispered something into the doctor's ear. He barely flinched but continued writing on his clipboard. He then nodded.

"Come on, let's let Fujisaki-san gets some more rest." He announced and headed for the door.

"Um, may I know who you are?" Nagihiko asked. The doctor smirked and walked over and ruffled his hair. "I saved your life, fiction-boy." The nurse walked over and kicked him in the shin.

"You didn't save him!" She scolded him. "Kairi did the surgery, not you!"

"Okay, fine," He whined. The doctor looked back at Nagihiko. "But I helped."

"No you didn't! You're not surgeon's assistant either! That's Yaya's job!" She scolded him again.

"Fine! I give up." And they both started walking towards the door again. Nagihiko felt ignored, they haven't even answered his first question.

"Uh…" He spoke up. They turned to look at him again. The nurse looking eager to help while the doctor stared out into the hallway, like a cat trapped in a tight space. "What are your _names?_" He asked, hoping the question was easier to comprehend this time. The nurse looked like a sudden idea struck her. _Maybe our names will trigger something_. She thought.

"Hinamori, Amu." The nurse answered cheerfully.

"Dr. Tsukiyomi, Ikuto." The doctor replied nonchalantly. Nagihiko stared at them a bit, but there was no sign of recognition. Amu looked crestfallen, and Ikuto looked at her sympathetically.

"Alright, thank you, Hinamori-san, Dr. Tsukiyomi-san." Nagihiko said and turned his head towards the window. As the tow hospital workers left a sudden vision flashed in front of Nagihiko's eyes, where the window had been.

_'If you just add a stroke right here then it will blend better.' A hand holding paintbrush dipped it in some water and washed it over the colors. 'There?' 'Perfect'_

And just as quickly as the image came, it was gone again. Nagihiko stared at the window in shock, wondering where the scene had come from. Had he seen it in a movie? _No._ But it definitely never happened to him before. He stared back down at his bed sheets.

"Just _where_ had that memory come from?"

* * *

**So there's some character introductions for you. And yay! Nagihiko is going to be okay. I love this story :)**

**Review! Because Ikuto's a doctor!**


	4. Help

**I'm tired, and bored. But I saw this lonely story, just waiting to be updated, so I thought, what the heck.**

**DISCLAIMER: I this is one of the many things that get me down. I don't own anything.

* * *

**"He couldn't possibly have amnesia too, could he? There weren't any head injuries."

"Well, he could get it from the shock. For now I'm assigning Souma and Hoshina to their room."

"Are you sure? She may not be ready yet."

"Ready or not, they still need her."

"But Souma? It's only been two days since the accident."

"Well, if I'm sending one of them in, then I'm sending the other one in."

"What if he can't handle it?"

"He can, I know it. In fact, now that Patient 120 has amnesia you should know better than anyone what he can and cannot handle."

"Alright Doctor, I'll call them in…"

* * *

For the past half hour, Nagihiko had been either staring at his thumb, or staring at Rima. The thumb had stopped twitching at certain intervals and each time, Nagihiko would hold his breath, despite the assurances from the nurse. But every time looked at Rima he couldn't breathe at all. Whether it was the fact that she looked so fragile as the unconscious tears streamed down her cheeks that Nagihiko was afraid that even the slightest sound or movement could break her. Or the guilt in the curiosity that made him wonder, what caused her to break out in tears for him. In fact he was looking at her now, and for so long that it made his heart beat faster and his face turn red, and he wasn't sure it was completely him holding his breath's fault. The heart rate machines increased beeping pulled him out of his trance and he let out a breath, breathing steadily as the machine's beeping slowed but his face still crimson. He sighed.

"Pull yourself together, Nagihiko." He murmured to himself, arching his neck back on his pillow. "You're not a high school boy at the prime of his youth with raging hormones." But the blush stayed.

He glanced at the clock and saw that only two minutes had passed. _I could admire her longer if I only remembered to breathe. _He chuckled to himself as he thought this.

"Well, well! Enjoying being hospitalized now, are we?" A man with rust-colored hair boomed as he entered the room. And he looked to have a tall figure, and a stocky build, but Nagihiko couldn't confirm it as he was in a wheelchair. "You look horrible, Fujisaki." The man said in a softer tone and smiled at Nagihiko. Nagihiko stared at him.

"…Excuse me sir, do I know you?" He asked hesitantly.

A look of confusion crossed the man's face before he smiled again. "What are you talking about Fujisaki? I'm-"

"_You're."_ Nagihiko heard a female voice hiss from the doorway, "In my way." She finished, kicking the man's wheelchair and walking in the room. She was quite a beauty, her long blonde hair pulled into two pigtails at the bottom of her head.

"Geez, easy on the wheels." The man complained, but the smile never left his face. Nagihiko racked his brain for any clues as to why they would be here, but settled for one scenario that was simple, but unlikely.

"Um, I don't think patients are aloud to intrude on other patients' rooms." Nagihiko told them. They both gave him blank stares. He chuckled nervously, "Unless you're visiting her." Nagihiko jerked his head towards Rima. It made sense if they were visiting Rima. They were both wearing casual work clothes (although the man's tie was slightly crooked and he obviously hadn't combed his hair) and Rima could be the blonde woman's sibling…or something. And the man could know his name asking who Rima's roommate was. They two visitors (Nagihiko concluded) looked at Rima, then back at Nagihiko.

The woman crossed her arms and sighed, glancing at the man. "Actually, we're here for both of you."

Nagihiko stared at them, stunned. He had never met these people, what did they want with him? "Pardon?"

The man rolled his wheelchair so that he was at the end of Nagihiko's bed, staring him straight in the eye. "What she means is, for some crazy reason, Dr. Tsukiyomi decided that Patient 119, you, would be ready for physical therapy two days after his accident. Actually, I'm surprised you're even awake."

"Yeah…"Nagihiko muttered, staring down at his hands. He looked up at the woman, "What about you?"

"Well, it seems from what you're nurse has told me, Patient 120, her," The woman pointed to Rima, "is currently mentally unstable. I'm her psychiatrist." The woman knew it wasn't right to tell one patient another's problems, but he had a right to know, even if neither of them remembered.

"You're a bit loony too, if you're wondering what this has to do with you." The man smiled.

The woman kicked his chair again. "What he means is the Doctor just wants to check to make sure whether you do or don't have amnesia." Nagihiko started.

The man in the wheelchair rolled to Nagihiko's bedside and took his hand. "Dr. Souma, Kukai." He grinned at Nagihiko expectantly.

Nagihiko stared at him before replying, "Nice to make your acquaintance, please take care of me."

Kukai looked at the woman with a knowing look. She looked upset for a moment before writing something on her notepad. She walked and sat by Rima, grabbing a tissue to wipe the fresh tears from her face and turned to stare at Kukai and Nagihiko.

"I'm Dr. Hoshina, Utau." Nagihiko looked at her strangely. _That name..._He thought. _No, it couldn't be._

"Anyway," Kukai cut into their little staring contest, "What's your situation, Fujisaki?"

"The nurse says I have temporary paralysis." He answered calmly.

"Well, what parts of your body can you move?"

"From my neck up, and my thumb twitches but…" Nagihiko sighed. "Excuse my for being rude, but aren't you in a wheelchair?"

Kukai looked at him funny. "Yeah, so?"

Nagihiko sighed again. "Well, it's just that you're a physical therapist but you in a wheelchair and-"

"What the heck am I doing?" Kukai finished for him with a knowing smirk.

"Kind of, yeah." Nagihiko looked down at his arms.

"I studied this and got the job so I can prevent the poor unfortunates from ending up like me."

Nagihiko nodded. "Oh…"

"Hey, chin up, you can move your head can't you? Besides it's just temporary, you have nothing to worry about except time." Kukai gave him such an encouraging smile that Nagihiko if he didn't know better he would have thought Kukai was a coach. "So what part of you was twitching?"

"My thumb."

"Hmm," Kukai stroked his cleanly shaved chin. "It's a start but…"

"Who are you?" A small voice suddenly piped up and demanded. Nagihiko's head snapped toward the voice and blushed; making his machine beat faster again.

* * *

"You're insane." Amu told the man standing next to her.

"No I'm not." Ikuto answered easily.

"Yeah, you are." Amu contradicted him, not even glancing in his direction.

"If I were insane I would be a professor, not a doctor."

"Hmph. Well, now Kukai is Nagihiko's physical therapist. What if he kills him?!" Amu shouted at him, a bit ticked off at his laid back attitude.

"Nah, Kukai wouldn't do that."

"He was a _middle school_ coach." Amu seethed.

Ikuto glanced at her. "…Still."

"Oh forget you, I'm going to check up on them, maybe Rima's woken up by now."

"Or we can do what doctors do with their nurses when they're alone…" Ikuto purred in Amu's ear.

She hit him in the head, although her face was a magnificent shade of red. "K-keep being perverted like that and you'll be your own doctor." She threatened as she Ikuto scampered to the nearest corner and squatted down, clutching his head in pain.

* * *

"Whoa Fujisaki! Slow down!" Kukai whistled as he watched Nagihiko's heart monitor with the interest of a five-year-old and his favorite cartoon.

"Nagi-nii? Who are these people?" Rima face him with a pout, making his heart beat even faster.

"Any faster and he's gonna break the machine!" Kukai laughed to Utau. She sighed and put both her hands on Rima's shoulders.

"I'm Hoshina Utau, and that's Souma Kukai, we're here to help you." Utau told her calmly, despite the insistent beeping of Nagihiko's machine, his constant stuttering and babbling, and Kukai's raucous laughter. Utau was about to lose it and scream at all of them but someone beat her too it.

"WHAT, IS GOING ON HERE?!" Amu screamed. All heads turned toward her and, aside from the rapid beeping of Nagihiko's machine, an awkward silence filled the room.

Rima, upon recognizing Amu as the nurse from earlier, asked her a question. "Is Mama here?" She looked at Amu desperately. Amu was about to answer when realization dawned Rima's face. "Where am I?!" She grabbed Utau's hand.

The older blonde looked shocked at first but answered her. "Tokyo Central Hospital, wh-"

"Papa! Papa is here, right?" Rima's eyes widened, as did Utau and Kukai and Amu's. "Where is he?! Where is Papa?!" She screamed. Utau pinched Rima's nose suddenly and put a hand over her eyes, forcing them closed.

"Breathe." She commanded the smaller girl. Surprisingly, she immediately obeyed. She slowly returned to a normal breathing pattern. Utau winked at Amu and gave a glance at Kukai, who nodded. Kukai rolled over to Rima's bed as Utau put her hands down. There was a blank look on her face.

"Rima-chan," Kukai used a voice that was meant for small children, "Do you want to go for a walk with Kukai-nii?"

Rima smiled weakly at the offer (but Nagihiko still had to turn away quickly or his machine would go crazy again) and agreed with a small 'okay'.

"Do you wanna sit in the fun wheelchair with me?" Kukai grinned at her. "We can go really fast." Rima's eyes showed a bit of life. She got up (Utau helped her take off the sensors and handed Kukai the IV holder) and sat on Kukai's lap. Now, this looked pretty awkward, but Rima thought she was a child and looked a bit like one. "We have pretty flowers in the garden." Kukai told her.

Rima's eyes glowed with happiness. "I love flowers!" She murmured. "My favorite one was…it was…" Rima stared out into space, her brows furrowed in concentration. A look of despair crossed her eyes as she Kukai stopped in front of the door. "I…I don't remember…" She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Nagihiko felt as he was pulled into his innermost thoughts as Rima was about to tell everyone her favorite flower. Before he knew it, a scene was flashing across his mind again.

"My favorite flower is the Ambrosia." Nagihiko said in a monotone. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked like he was a record telling a story. All heads turned to him in surprise, especially Rima's. "Because Mama told me she first met Papa when she saw him looking at her from behind an ambrosia bush. And they had them at her wedding. And Papa gave her one when they stopped fighting." Nagihiko recited. Everyone stared at him. After a few seconds, Nagihiko's head dropped and slowly he raised it again, groaning. Rima looked at Nagihiko with an expression he couldn't read.

"Yeah, my favorite flower is the ambrosia..." Rima muttered, her face suddenly dawning realization. Kukai gave her head a rub, which also looked quite strange.

"Let's go see them then" He grinned at her. As her rolled out of the room he shouted in his cheerful voice, "Oi! Scalpel-boy, give us a push will ya?"

A man with dark green hair and a bespectacled face walked over to them and sighed. "I told you not to call me that, Souma-san." He scolded the older man, but gave them a push, nonetheless. Nagihiko hear Rima's giggling disappear down the hall. He looked at the remainders in the room. Amu whispered something in Utau's ear and the latter nodded. Amu walked towards the door as Utau sat in the chair beside Nagihiko .

Amu stopped before exiting. "Hoshina-san is going to ask you a few questions concerning your…peculiar memories. Is that okay, Fujisaki-san?"

Nagihiko looked at her, there had been something bothering him.

"Fujisaki-san?"

"Why wouldn't you let Mashiro-san see her father?" He asked.

Utau gave a worried glance in Amu's direction. A look of remorse crossed the nurse's face.

"Well, Fujisaki-san…Mashiro-san's father is…he's…" Amu didn't know if she could bring herself to finish.

But she didn't have to. Nagihiko's eyes glazed over again and his face turned expressionless. He sounded like he was reciting something again. "Papa is…Papa is…Papa is…_dead._"

Nagihiko blacked out.

* * *

**I have such a great plot for this, but sadly, I know nothing about amnesia and paralysis. Wikipedia isn't helping :P If anyone knows a bit about these two conditions please tell me. I want to get things right, or I might offend somebody, I think.**

**Review!  
**


	5. Ignorance

**I would have updated yesterday if FanFiction wasn't being a retard xP. Anyways, I'm editing my stories a bit if you've noticed and once I finish hitting myself over how many mistakes I made and finish fixing them all I'll probably update faster. EXTRA EXTRA THANKS TO _SOCCERGIRL56!_ Thank you so much for helping me with and I'm sorry you had to wait so long x.x**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

"….Fujisaki-san….do you remember?" Amu asked cautiously. But before he could answer, the man was out cold again. Amu bit her lip and glanced at Utau, who looked just as worried as she did.

"Utau, what was that?" Amu asked quietly.

Utau shook her head. "I don't know, he could be delusional, his father is far from dead. He could be quoting Rima but….he doesn't seem to remember her, or us, at all."

Amu frowned slightly. She was about to say something but was interrupted but a green head popping in the room.

"Kukai-san never changes." Kairi gasped. He looked at the girls' worried expressions and his face hardened. "Is he okay?"

Amu gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kairi, you did fine on the surgery, you should know. There's just something wrong with his mind…..we think." Amu's smile dropped.

Kairi frowned at this. "What's wrong?"

Utau sighed and looked at Nagihiko's resting figure. "He's psychologically healthy. No blows to the head whatsoever, that's what Ikuto told me at least." Her eyebrows furrowed. "He seems to remember everything, even the crash, except all of us." Utau said solemnly. "And he can't even remember Rima."

Kairi looked at his colleague sympathetically. "What about Rima-san?"

"She has been diagnosed with amnesia." Utau declared. "Right now, I'm not completely sure what specific type but it has to be retrograde, considering the fact that she can remember Nagi's name and Amu."

Amu bit her lip. "I don't know…maybe this is something bigger than the symptoms, bigger than us."

Kairi gave a disapproving look. He warily asked, "What do you mean, Amu-chan?"

Amu avoided her companions' gazes. "I mean…something beyond what we think is real." She breathed.

Utau jumped up from her chair making it scrape against the tile floor. She fisted her hands stared Amu down. "**No Amu.** It has nothing to do with _that_. Never even think about it."Amu continued to look down.

"Calm down Utau-san." Kairi held up a steadying hand. He sighed through clenched teeth. "She's just scared…We all are."

Utau's shoulders fell and her hands relaxed, color returning to her knuckles. "Your right, I'm sorry Amu."

Amu shook her head, still not looking up. Utau noticed that she was shaking. "No, I'm just being stupid again." And with that she quickly walked out of the room.

Utau started to chase after her when Kairi put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Utau stopped but held up her hand, trying in vain to reach out to Amu. She inwardly cursed, and looked in the direction that her friend had run off. Utau muttered, "I made her cry, didn't I?"

Kairi gave her a sympathetic look. "No you didn't. It's…just hard for her to remember. Fujisaki-san _was _her best friend after all."

Utau smiled a little. "No one will know which one you're talking about if you're formal with those two, Kairi." The man blushed. Utau's smile dropped and she looked up at him. "Kairi, why do these kinds of things happen to us? Why can't we be happy?"

Kairi looked back at Nagihiko. "Be grateful, Utau-san. At least we'll always have someone to lean on."

Utau gave a hollow chuckle. "Sometimes I wonder if you should have been the therapist."

Kairi blushed again and pushed up his glasses. "I-impossible."

The heavy atmosphere was interrupted by a man on wheels. "Yo!" Kukai whispered whilst suddenly rolling into the room with moderate speed.

Utau smiled at his always upbeat personality. "You're back earlier than expected."

Kukai grinned at her and gestured at the bundle on his lap. "This one here decided to pull a Sleeping Beauty on me." It was true. Rima was curled up in a ball upon the man's lap and chest.

As Kukai laid Rima down on her hospital bed, Kairi announced his depart and left the room. Kukai looked around. "Well, since Fujisaki's asleep then I guess I have no business here." Kukai made for the door when Utau put a hand on his wheelchair.

"Kukai," Utau hesitated, "I'm about to go see patient 67. Do you want to see him?"

Kukai froze on the spot. "…No, I don't."

Utau kept a straight face. "Why not?"

"He promised that the next time I saw him he would be completely better."

Utau eyebrows furrowed. "But you haven't seen him in over five years."

Kukai's eyes blazed and his back burned from Utau's stare. "So?"

Utau's anger spiked. "So? _So!?_ Don't be difficult Kukai, you guys were best friends!"

"I'm not being difficult!" Kukai countered.

Utau looked down and her bangs fell over her eyes. "It's because of what _she_ said, isn't it?"

Kukai immediately swiveled around to face her. "This has _nothing_ to do with her! She has nothing to do with why I don't want to see that guy!"

Utau was about to counter back at him and make turn it into a full blown argument when they were reminded that fact that they were in a hospital room.

"Mom…dad…" Rima whimpered in her sleep.

Both Utau and Kukai's tempers were put out in a flash. Kukai sighed and took Utau's hand. "It's not about her Utau, you should know that."

Utau wiped the tears that she hadn't known were there until now. "I'm sorry Kukai; it's just that I'm a bit stressed." She forced a smile.

Kukai traced circles in the back of her hand. "It'll be okay."

Utau sniffed. "So, will you come?"

Kukai stiffened, then relaxed again. "No, sorry. I just can't see him, and I can't let him see me like this." He gestured at his wheelchair.

Utau nodded in slow understanding. "Okay."

They exited the room and separated into the different wards. As Utau walked down the hall, the memories of unfortunate times flashed through Utau's mind. The time when Mr. Mashiro's accident happened. The time when _she _was the one that got taken away while they just watched. The time when everything changed for all of them. When Utau had snapped out of her reverie, she had arrived at her destination. She examined the door of the room like she did every time and clenched up her fists again. There was a window with wire netting melted into the glass, the same as every single other window in the psychiatric ward. Sealed on the door was the patient number (67) and his name was in the slot underneath it.

She breathed out and opened the door. The tired face of a once handsome young man looked up at her and attempted to smile. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep again. Utau was going to have to ask them to give him a greater amount of sleeping doses, no matter how much she didn't want to.

She sat down on the chair across from him and gave him a fake smile (she couldn't give him a real one with the way she was feeling now). "How are you doing, Tadase?"

* * *

Amu ran all the way down the hall until she reached Ikuto's office. She stopped at his doorway, huffing.

Ikuto looked up from the patient files and stood. "Did you want to see me that badly Amu-k-"

But he was cut off when Amu suddenly ran up to him and hugged him, crying into his chest.

All the playfulness left Ikuto's features as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh, what's wrong?"

"I miss her. I miss _them_." Amu managed to say between the hiccups.

Ikuto's expression turned somber. What had made her remember such things? He caressed her hair and whispered softly into her ear. "It's ok Amu. This time, we _can_ do something about it.

* * *

"Kairi! Treat me to dinner!" A young woman jumped on his back just as he was packing up for the day.

"Okay Yaya." Kairi replied with an exasperated smiled. He was happy, Yaya never changed.

"…What's wrong, Kairi."

But damn, did she know him. "Nothing Yaya."

She cut in front of him so that he couldn't keep walking, all smiles gone. "Did something happen to Rima-tan and Nagi?" She asked worriedly.

Kairi quickly shook his head. "No it's not that, certain_ things_ just came up when I was talking with Amu-chan and Utau-san."

Yaya looked down. "…Oh."

"But Rima seems to be doing better." Kairi added, hoping that that would make her feel a bit happier.

"That's good." Yaya beamed.

Kairi looked at her smiled, and wondered how she could always manage to be so optimistic. He was almost jealous. Kairi sighed, frustrated with himself. "I tried my best to fix them, but they're still broken. Now there's nothing I can do. I'm completely useless, just like last time." Kairi murmured, running a hand through his hair.

Yaya pouted in disapproval. "You're wrong Kairi. There_ is_ something you can do, that we all can do, believe."

Kairi's eyes widened at her words. It was true, they _could_ believe, but he almost had to laugh at the irony. Believing was the reason Tadase was in the psychiatric ward. Believing was the reason _she _was gone. Believing was the reason_ they_ were born. Maybe that was the reason why Yaya was always so happy, because she's so forgiving. Maybe that's why she can say that without the flood of memories drowning her happiness.

After all, ignorance is bliss.

**

* * *

**

Glub glub. Glub glub.


End file.
